


Study in Grey

by wrennette



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Stillbirth, ambiguous ending, archiving old words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Uther took Morgana to bed. <b>Trigger warning: rape, dub-con, stillbirth, ambiguous ending can be read as either suicide or death in childbirth.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Study in Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving from LJ. Originally posted 2009.
> 
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are the properties of their respective owners. The author does not own the characters, nor does she profit in any way from writing this.

The first time Uther takes her to bed, Morgana is sixteen. What little remains of her innocence bleeds from between her legs, hot and crimson wet. The King does not speak to her for three days.

The second time Uther took her to bed, Morgana has begged him for forgiveness. Her blood once more swells out from her womb, painting vivid blossoms on the sheets. He refuses to look her in the eye for a full week.

The third time Uther takes her to bed, it isn't really in a bed. He pushes her down on the dungeon floor, rutting into her savagely from behind, and she can feel herself tear and bleed. She curls in the straw when he is finished with her, quivering in fear and cold and shame. She sees no one for a week, just long enough to pull herself back together and the bruises on her hips and thighs to fade.

The fourth time Uther takes her to bed, Morgana moans wantonly under him, encircles his strong shoulders with her slender arms. He breathes harsh against her neck, sobbing her name, begging her forgiveness. She has never felt the like of it before, and when he is finished, she clings to him, presses soft wet kisses against the rough of his neck. He cannot stop looking at her after that, and her lips curl into a crimson bow at his every glance, her cheeks blooming with colour.

The fifth time Uther takes her to bed, Morgana is his wife, and Queen of Camelot. He is slow and sweet, and she cannot stop shaking under his battle-worn hands. Her belly will soon grow large with child, and when her son is born, he rests in a bloom of crimson on the sheets, black and white and perfectly still. Uther will not have not looked at her in three months. 

Morgana is resplendent in sables and silks when she lays down next to Uther for the last time. He is cold and grey, as he has been these last three months. She lays their son between them, dark and pale and still, and the blood seeps vivid crimson from within her. She turns her head, hands shaking, and the world fades to grey as her life pools around her like a rose of deepest red.


End file.
